fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Rescue Team
|base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild (Former) |status=Disbanded |leader= |members= * Mirajane Strauss * Natsu Dragneel * Lucy Heartfilia * Yukino Agria * Wendy Marvell * Happy * Carla * Panther Lily |temporary members = * Loke |former members= * Future Lucy Heartfilia |manga debut= Chapter 303 |anime debut= Episode 177 |image gallery=no }} The Rescue Team were a team of members of the Fairy Tail Guild that was created with the purpose of rescuing a kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 20 Creation When Lucy Heartfilia was taken captive by the Kingdom of Fiore, this team was made up to go and free her from custody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 19-20 Missions Rescue Lucy Heartfilia Makarov ordered the Rescue Team to infiltrate Mercurius, break Lucy and Yukino Agria out of prison, and escape while the final event of the Grand Magic Games take place. *'Status': Success **Lucy and Yukino join the Rescue Team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 14-15 **The Rescue Team is sent to the Abyss Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 14-18 Escape the Abyss Palace While attempting to escape Mercurius, the Rescue Team got caught in a trap and fell into the Abyss Palace. Faced with the threat of Fiore's top executioners, the Garou Knights, the Rescue Team then had to fight their way out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 14-20 Team Natsu then runs into Lucy's future counterpart,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 24-25 who, after telling them about the 10,000 Dragons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 16-18 resolves to lead them out of the Abyss Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 With the arrival of the Future Rogue Cheney,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 18-20 Natsu moves to confront him after he kills Future Lucy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 10-19 allowing the others to escape the Abyss Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-3 *'Status': Success **With the arrival of the Garou Knights, the Rescue Team is separated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 13-19 **The team reunited after defeating their respective opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 20 **Loke temporarily joins the Rescue Team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 18 **Future Lucy temporarily joins the Rescue Team. **Yukino temporarily leaves the Rescue Team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 4 **Mirajane temporarily leaves the Rescue Team in order to conduct a search for Yukino. **Future Lucy is killed by Future Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 10-16 **Natsu temporarily leaves the Rescue Team to fight Future Rogue. Stop the Eclipse Having successfully escaped from Future Rogue, the remainder of the Rescue Team arrives at the top of Mercurius,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 9-11 Where they witness the Eclipse Gate being opened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 Lucy, however, after hearing from Crux that the Eclipse Gate is uncontrollable during a full moon,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 13-14 motions to close the now-opened Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 18-19 Although seven Dragons arrive from the past via the Eclipse Gate, Lucy, and the now-returned Yukino, close the Eclipse Gate with the twelve Golden Keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 4-9 *'Status': Success **Loke leaves the Rescue Team, as he is unable to use Magic near the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 9 **Mirajane and Yukino rejoin the Rescue Team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 4 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail Members